Day Off
by Rii Airu
Summary: One beach, thirteen ninjas, two lovers, one plan, one night, one day off. What's a love sick Uchiha to do? hints of NejiTen, ShikaIno and NaruHina.


**Author's Note: This is a SasuSaku fic that just popped into my head while waiting for my brother's dental appointment to finish.**

**Sasuke's back, he's just living life. Same stubborn self, but… He likes Sakura now…**

**Disclaimer: Yep, I don't own Naruto. But if I was rich, and had a lawyer, I'd totally try to buy it… And fulfill my quest to get Neji more air time! BWAHAHA! ehem… excuse me… Now… ON WIHD DHA STOWREE!!!**

**Day Off**

**by Rii Airu**

"Finally we're here!" said Ino running over to the shore. "THE BEACH!"

"Be careful. You'll trip." said Shikamaru going after his girlfriend and leaving the other eleven ninja and a dog behind him.

"We've been walking for hours and hours, it's good to finally see the ocean!" said TenTen, signaling for Neji to put her down. "Thanks babe."

"Don't mention it." he replied, putting her to her feet and kissing her on the forehead.

"That's easy for you to say!" said Sakura, rubbing her aching legs. "You had Neji carry you half of the time!"

"Hey, hey! Neji offered to do it!" she protested. "Come to think about it, do your arms hurt Neji-kun?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Neji replied with a smile, he's been smiling a lot since he and TenTen started dating, he really broke out of his shell. "Now lets go and have a good time."

"Oh come on! I wanna go swim!" and she dragged a smiling Neji off to the shore where Ino was splashing with her feet. They were still close enough to be heard when TenTen said, "You look so cute in board shorts!" this made the other boys laugh.

"Lets get going as well!" said Sakura.

Various yeses and yeahs echoed from the crowd just before they started running to the beach. "Come on Akamaru!" said Kiba, his dog barked in response. "I'll get the grill going!" said Chouji. "Let us celebrate this youthful summer!" said a very enthusiastic Lee. "Come on, Hinata!" said Naruto, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the shore. The Hyuuga could only blush. Sai followed them quietly, a fake smile adored his face. But Sasuke stayed behind.

"Aren't you coming Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Hn." he said, "You go on. I'll just keep walking for a while."

"Oh come on, have a good time for once!" she said, grabbing his arm. He didn't pull back, partially because of mental block. His heart went racing. He knew he liked Sakura, he did for a rather long time now, but… He never had the heart to tell her. Not after all the things he's done. After all, Uchiha Sasuke wouldn't be caught dead spending a day at the beach if it wasn't for her. The more he could see her, the better. It's like a pill that lets him blow off steam.

Sakura didn't know where her head was. She just suddenly decided to grab Sasuke's arm, that was weird. Unusual. She jerked away. "I'm sorry…" she said, sure that he didn't like being touched, "I'll leave you to your business then. Try to come back around lunch time, Chouji's cooking some barbeque. It's gonna be great." and she left to join the rest of the ninjas.

Sasuke sat behind a large rock that was sure to keep him hidden from the rest of them… Surely this would be a good thinking spot. "What am I going to do…"

---Over at the beach---

"I'm done setting up the cabanas." said Kiba. "Get changing!"

The girls immediately occupied one of the larger cabanas. "I cant believe it." said Naruto.

"What cant you believe?" asked Shino.

"Girls can change clothes together!" said Naruto, "Don't they get embarrassed at all?"

"Well, women are like eels. If you hold on to them by force, they will only want to get away." said Sai.

(a/n: yep! Samurai Champloo quote!)

The rest of them stared at Sai like he had an extra eye. "Where did that quote come from?" asked Naruto, completely taken aback.

"It's completely out of topic," said Kiba, who was building a pathetic excuse for a sand castle with Shino and Akamaru.

"I'm sorry. I just read it from a book after all!" he replied.

"Please hurry up!" said TenTen, emerging from the cabana. "I want to go and swim now!"

She had a blue-and-white striped string bikini on, wearing one of Neji's t-shirts over it. It looked quite good, considering that the shirt was loose for her, she turned it into a nice off-shoulder, and she tied the extra cloth into a neat knot. She looked great, Neji couldn't take his eyes off her. "Thanks for letting me borrow your shirt Neji. I cant believe I forgot to bring my favorite dress! " she said, smiling at the Hyuuga.

"I don't understand why you have to wear a shirt, you have a great body." he commented, giving her a soda.

"Oh, stop it." she said fighting a blush. "You know I hate wearing bikinis. I don't feel like I look good in them."

"Well, just so you know, you look great in anything." said Neji, tucking her under his arm, a happy TenTen kissed him lightly on the cheek.

A very angry Ino, (in a gorgeous pink bikini, with a cute rose design and a white sun hat) was behind them. In all her anger, she stormed toward her boyfriend and gave him a big slap on the face."What the hell is wrong with you?!" she scolded.

"No, what the hell is wrong with _you!" _ he said, rubbing his cheek.

"You look at Neji and TenTen and think long and hard about what's wrong!" she screamed. "Go on! What do you think is wrong?!"

"Okay, okay… What do you want?" he asked, his hands on her shoulders.

Ino looked down and started to cry, "You never told me I looked good in anything…" she whimpered.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. _"Women."_ he thought_ "How troublesome!" _

"Come on Ino." he said hugging her, saying in his mind over and over how troublesome it all was, "I didn't need to tell you that you looked great, you already know that. TenTen needs to be frequently reminded that she's pretty because she isn-"

He caught sight of Neji looked at him with his trademark death glare, knowing that continuing that sentence could only result to two outcomes, one, pain. Two, death. He gulped hard.

"-is not fully aware of it." he finished, his eyes fixed on Neji, whose attention was now set on his girlfriend. "You already know how great you look, I know that. Do I have to remind you?" It just struck her that her boyfriend was a complete and total lazy ass after all.

"*sniff* *sniff*" said Ino, looking at her, "So, do I look cute?" she smiled, wiping away her tears.

"Beautiful, Gorgeous, Sexy, and every other adjective." he said, smiling back.

"YAY!" she said, throwing herself at Shikamaru with such great force that he toppled over, but even so Ino clinged on to him more and more. "My boyfriend called me beautiful!" Shikamaru smiled.

Meanwhile, inside the cabana, Hinata, who was wearing a yellow one piece swimsuit with a light shirt to cover it, was watching, still waiting for Sakura, who was almost done. "Aww. S-Sakura-chan," she said, "Ino and TenTen are so lucky to have such great guys for lovers… And speaking of lovers, h-how are things with Sasuke-kun?" Sakura had a much easier time telling Hinata about Sasuke instead of Ino or TenTen. Maybe it was partially because they shared the same problem, only Hinata's problem is with Naruto…

"Not so great." Sakura replied, tying her hair with a red scrunchie that matched her red tankini, "You know, he doesn't ignore me as much as he used to but… Aside from that… I don't think anything has changed."

"D-Don't worry Sakura-chan." she said, looking outside of the cabana, "Oh, and where's Sasuke-kun gone?"

"Oh, he went walking." said Sakura, "I don't even think he wanted to come to this outing… I wonder what urged him."

"Well, it could be you." Hinata commented.

"Yeah right." Sakura sighed as she put her head on her hands. "I wish Sasuke was a little bit more like Neji. He used to be cold and, well, just plain hostile, but since he started dating TenTen… it's like his brain was rewired or something… I wonder how TenTen did it!"

"Ha! Maybe you should ask her." said Hinata for a laugh.

"That's a great idea!" said Sakura, "Come on Hinata!"

---A while later---

"Food's ready!" said Chouji, "I made my favorite, barbeque!"

"Everything's your favorite, Chouji." Ino commented, as she grabbed a paper plate and started to get some food.

"Well, that is true." said Chouji, helping himself to one.

"This tastes excellent Chouji-san!" said Lee, giving him the thumbs up.

"Here you go Akamaru!" said Kiba, giving his dog some, who ate it greedily. "Shino? Why aren't you eating?"

"I don't want to put my mask down… It's too hot." he said, he was wearing his regular clothes after all.

"Well, I'm sure it's tons hotter in there!"

Sakura and Hinata had just got out of the cabana. "They're already eating…" said Hinata, "Come on! Let's go!"

"Wait, I'm gonna go look for Sasuke…" and with that, she went off.

---Behind the Rock---

Lost in his thoughts, Sasuke thought that it would have been a better idea to take a nap there, instead of socialize with a bunch of his former "enemies" and take another look at Sakura. And with her being in a bikini… Well, that's ten times worse. Yep, sleeping in an uncomfortable spot behind a sharp, hard rock was better than having to look at a half naked Sakura and going hard… in all the wrong places.

"Sasuke-kun?" he heard a voice say, it was Sakura. This startled him so much that he had accidentally kicked Sakura on her left thigh, and what a smooth, creamy thigh it was.

"Ouch!" she said, crouching down to rub her thigh.

Sasuke's eyes got wide. And for the first time in a long time, Sasuke's face showed expression. Well, other than anger, vengeance, pride or wrath of course! But that's a different story! For it was worry that graced his face. "I-I'm sorry!" he said, bringing his face close to hers to check of she was alright. But instead of her face, his eyes saw a greater prize, her breasts. Because of her crouching position, they were at eye level. Sakura was too busy trying to calm the pain down that she hadn't noticed that Sasuke was already feasting his eyes.

But the Uchiha tried his best to ignore it. He was an Uchiha after all. _"Keep your eyes on her face. Her face." _ he kept repeating in his head… he knew deep down in his mind that what he really wanted was to rip that swimsuit off her, and indulge himself in her presence. Completely lost in his thoughts, Sasuke hadn't noticed that he was already murmuring Sakura's name.

"Err… What is it Sasuke?" asked Sakura, who was looking at Sasuke, his eyes closed.

He opened them, to find that Sakura was uncomfortably… close. He was trying to fight a blush and biting his lip. "What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura, in an amazingly cute tone that Sasuke found hard to resist. "D-Does it hurt?" he said, completely out of things to say.

"Well, not anymore…" she said smiling. Sasuke felt his heart melt into a slippery liquid that burned his stomach. "Come on Sasuke-kun, it's time to eat."

And the two went back to the beach.

…

"Look! Sakura-chan found Sasuke!" said Naruto, "Where have you been all this time, teme!?"

"Where'd you find him?" asked Ino.

"Oh, behind a rock." she said with a smile. "He was sleeping."

"Really?" said Neji, talking to someone other than TenTen for the first time. "You were sleeping? Behind a rock?"

"Yeah. I guess." he said, getting a plate.

"Come on Sasuke," said Sakura, sitting next to her, which made Sasuke so uncomfortable in so many ways. "Eat." Sakura was also a tad bit uneasy. The thought of Sasuke being such a small distance away, made her throat dry.

"Hey, any of you guys seen Sai anywhere?" Kiba asked.

"He climbed up a cliff." Hinata replied, pointing over her shoulder where the artist was sketching away in his drawing book. "He's drawing."

"Oh… He's… So… _Emo…" _ They all said in unison.

After a short silence, Ino spoke up, "Come on guys! Let's get wet!" and with that, she ran to the water.

"Don't run too much, you know you're not supposed to swim until after an hour after you eat! Ino! Are you even listening? Yamanaka Ino! Come back here!" said Shikamaru, following her.

This left everyone in awe. "Wow." said Naruto

"Wow indeed." said Kiba.

"I never knew Shikamaru cared so much." said TenTen.

"He's more like Ino's father instead of her boyfriend." said Shino quietly.

"Yep, they're like that." said Chouji. "Even in missions, Shikamaru doesn't let Ino lift a finger. He often lets her sleep on his back whenever he can, so she can get some rest. In fact when she gets herself hurt, he yells at her as if she intended for it to happen."

"That's so sweet!" Hinata and Sakura said together. Sasuke looked at her lovingly… "_So she finds that sweet?_" he thought, with a grin.

"No! I'm fine!" said Ino.

"Well, you are now! But how about later? Hmm?" said Shikamaru.

"I swear I'm fine!" she said, kissing him, "You worry too much."

"Hmph. At least tell me you put sunscreen on." he said kissing back.

This made Sakura, Hinata and TenTen "aww" even more.

"Oh rent a room!" Kiba yelled teasingly. Everyone laughed, Sasuke even smiled a little.

_Sasuke…_ Sakura just remembered. She had to ask TenTen how she did it, how she broke Neji's shell. So she could do the same for Sasuke. "Hey, TenTen," she said, catching the brunette's attention, "Can I talk to you for a second please?"

She nodded, and left Neji's side. "What is it, Sakura?"

"Come, I have to ask you something…"

---inside the cabana---

"Okay, Sakura," said TenTen, "Just how private was this that you had to go and drag me here? Come on! Everyone's swimming already!"

"Well, TenTen… I have to ask you something…"

"Well, what is it?"

"How'd you do it?" Sakura asked.

"How'd I do what?"

"You know, get Neji to turn into a concerned and loving guy!" said Sakura, "I mean come on! There must be some kind of trick to it!"

TenTen laughed hard.

"What's so funny, TenTen?" Sakura asked, slightly insulted.

"Oh, Sakura," she said, still laughing, "If this is about Sasuke, well, he and him are two different people!"

"Well, I hate to break it to you TenTen, but Neji was just as hostile before!"

"Sakura," said TenTen firmly, "There's not one person on this planet that cannot be changed by a night in bed."

"Wh-WHAT?! Y-YOU…You… ou…ou.." she was silenced by a finger to the lips.

"SHHHH!" said TenTen, "That was supposed to be a secret! Please don't tell Neji you know…"

"Yeah… …" said Sakura, "But, how'd you get him to agree?"

"I'm sorry Sakura, but not all of these things are my doing." she said with a grin, "He did some of the work to you know!"

"He asked you?" said Sakura, shocked, "When?! How?!"

"It was the day before we became boyfriend and girlfriend," she started, "It happened really fast, we just got home from a week long mission. To my surprise, Neji went to my house. He said he had to borrow sugar, which I knew was fishy because the Hyuuga complex was just too far away and what would Neji do with sugar?"

This made Sakura laugh. The Hyuuga Neji, wanted sugar. It was sort of laughable.

"While I went to get the sugar, I was surprised to find that someone was kissing my neck."

"No way!"

"Way." said TenTen, nodding her head, "Anyway, when I asked him what he was doing, he told me that the real reason that he was here was because he wanted to confess his feelings for me. But then he jerked away and apologized… But then I said it was okay, and I liked him too… And well, 'it' happened… And we were in love."

"Oh that's so sweet, TenTen!" said Sakura with twinkly eyes.

"Yeah, but I don't know how this will help you get Sasuke…"

Ino barged in, "I heard EVERYTHING!" she yelled with a smile, "I don't believe it TenTen! I do not believe it!"

"Well, there you go…" said TenTen with a quivering smile, "Please don't tell Neji you know."

"Aww, but he's here too." said Ino, pointing over her shoulder to see a very pissed Neji.

"Oh…" said TenTen, "I-I'm sorry Neji!"

"It's okay." he said with a deep sigh, "I told the other guys anyway."

"You what?!"

"That just makes us even, babe." he said with a grin. "Anyway, you like Sasuke, don't you Sakura?"

"Well, sort of." she replied.

"Do you want me to tell him?" he asked in the most un-Neji way.

"No! No." she said, "I don't want him to know just yet."

"Oh come on, Sakura," said Ino.

"Yeah, it'll be easy." said TenTen.

"No! What if he doesn't like me?" this left everyone in silence. Sasuke never talked to anyone about his feelings before, he kept it bottled up inside, perhaps he was on the brink of exploding already. But he didn't care, he didn't seem to care.

"Just look at him," said Sakura, "He's just so bored. I'm sure he didn't want to spend time with any of us."

"Then why did he come in the first place?" asked Neji.

"There has to be a reason…" said TenTen.

"Well, the reason could be you." said Ino, repeating Hinata's words.

"Oh yeah… I can tell… He _loves _being around me." Sakura said sarcastically.

"Hmm… You should make your move tonight." said Ino, "Since we are sleeping over… I could make arrangements!"

"Great!" TenTen approved.

"Huh?"

"Just leave it to us Sakura!" said Ino. "Come on! Let's go swimming!"

---back at the beach---

Sasuke rested under an umbrella as he watched the other ninja play in the water, then he looked at Sai. _"He changed clothes?" _he asked, seeing that Sai was already wearing a shirt and red board shorts. Not to mention a pair of circular sunglasses that made him look like an ass. Of course, still drawing. Maybe trying to figure out what he's drawing could be a good distraction from all this Sakura that filled his mind.

No use.

The one thing that filled Sasuke's mind was nothing but Sakura, Sakura, Sakura.

Her name seemed to echo in his mind. He lay down in the sand, wondering how he was going to deal with his little problem… When an annoying voice interrupted him, "Neh, Teme!" it was Naruto.

"What do you want?" he said, closing his eyes.

"You know, there's no point in coming here if you don't get yourself wet!" he said.

"I don't want to get wet."

"Oh but you are…"

"Huh?" a bucketful of water splashed in his face. Everyone laughed, Sasuke even smiled a little.

"See? Isn't that better?" said a smiling Naruto.

Sasuke stood up, surrounded by a murderous purple aura. "Dobe…" he said… "Do you know how many cans of hair gel I use to style my hair _this _perfectly?"

Everyone took a step back.

"And do you know that I hate water?"

"Err… No." Naruto started running.

"YOU FRIKIN' ASSHOLE! COME BACK HERE!" This got Sasuke on his feet. Everyone laughed. Sakura was relieved to see that Sasuke was actually having some fun.

"It's good to see him walking around." she told Hinata.

"More like running actually." Hinata laughed, Sakura did too.

(Ò.ó)

It was nighttime. Kiba was again assigned to put up the tents. "Ino! I think you made a miscalculation." he said.

"What miscalculation?" she asked.

"There are only six tents! You forgot to pack others." In fact, Ino had a plan, so she hid the other seven tents up in the cliff where Sai was drawing.

"Well, Sai said that he was going to stay in the cliff because he found some sort of inspiration there."

"Yeah but… Aren't there still twelve of us? Plus, there's Akamaru." asked Kiba.

"Yes indeed Kiba, there's still twelve of us. But twelve… is an even number." said Ino mischievously. This left Kiba blank.

---later that night---

They had a campfire going, Chouji was of course, cooking. A very tired TenTen rested in Neji's arms. Kiba let Akamaru rest beside him. A badly bruised Naruto was being nursed by Hinata, who was really concerned. Lee was still finishing a sand sculpture of Gai-sensei he had made. Shikamaru was already sleeping. Shino stuck to the shadows. Sakura was thinking about Sasuke, and Sasuke was thinking about Sakura.

"Okay everyone!" announced Ino, "We have a slight problem." Various huh's and what's echoed.

"What do you mean?" asked Chouji.

"Well, Kiba here forgot to pack more tents, so unfortunately, we have to sleep in a tent by pair." lied Ino.

"What?! You packed the tents!" protested Kiba.

"Oh, Kiba, don't blame others for your mistakes." said Ino with a sinister smile, which silenced Kiba immediately. "Okey-dokey, I've already worked out who's sleeping with who. Ehem. Me and Shika, naturally. Kiba and Shino, Akamaru can sleep inside or out. Your decision. TenTen and Neji, because I'm sure that's what you want. Hinata and Naruto-"

"WHAT?!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Yeah… Do you want to sleep with Lee?" said Ino.

"Okay fine…" she said, turning a bright red.

"It's okay Hinata-chan!" said Naruto, "If it makes you feel any better, you can have the tent, I can sleep outside!"

"Oh, y-you don't have to." said Hinata, "It's okay... Really…"

"Keep your distance." said Neji, suddenly becoming cold again.

"Y-Yes sir." he sputtered.

"Okay, continuing…" said Ino, "Lee and Chouji. Because the thinness-to-fatness ratio works out. And last but not least, Sakura and Sasuke."

The two got wide eyed. "WHY?!" They said together.

"I dunno…" she said with a mischievous tone, "Instinct?"

---even more later that night---

"Good night everyone!" said Ino. Everyone responded and went to their respective tents. But Sakura and Sasuke were still having a little bit of trouble deciding how to sleep. "You can have tent." said Sasuke, "I find my rock much more comfortable anyway."

"Wait," said Sakura. "Sasuke, get inside. It's freezing outside, it's okay if you sleep here." The two went into the tent, the tent was too small… This made Sasuke unusually uncomfortable. He gulped hard, only to realize that his mouth had gone dry.

"Go to sleep." Sasuke said, facing the other way.

"Good night Sasuke." said Sakura.

There was a short pause before Sasuke responded, "Good night."

---Much more later that night---

Sasuke couldn't sleep. He really couldn't, her presence was suffocating. Her scent filled the air. It was hot in that tent, despite the cold, cold wind. He took his shirt off, hoping that this would help him sleep. But no, nothing. He feared this… Maybe a good night kiss would help? He looked at Sakura, who was fast asleep. Her face was so calm, so _alluring_. What was one kiss? Never had to know after all…

So he pecked her on the cheek, just one soft peck. But it wasn't enough, maybe the lips? A peck didn't do the trick, so he did a more vigorous kiss, more wild. Much better… But then again, what's one more? He kissed her and kissed her… He was just in shock to notice that she was kissing back, this made him jump backwards. "S-S-Sasuke?!" she asked sitting up, shocked to see a shirtless Uchiha in front of her. She herself was just wearing a bra and shorts, this made Sasuke go hard.

"…_I was surprised to find that someone was kissing my neck…"_

"Wh-What were you doing?" she asked, pulling the sheets up to cover her cleavage. Suddenly, she remembered TenTen's words; _"Anyway, when I asked him what he was doing, he told me that the real reason that he was here was because he wanted to confess his feelings for me…" _

"S-Sakura… I have to tell you now…" he said. "Sakura. I-I really like you… As more than a friend. A-As... As in l-love…"

She was shocked, TenTen's words haunted her again… _"…But then he jerked away and apologized…"_

"I… I'm sorry… I'll go out now." he said, preparing to leave. But Sakura grabbed his hand, "Don't go."

This left Sasuke in a state of shock. "Please don't go." she said again…

"…_But then I said it was okay, and I liked him too…"_

"I like you too Sasuke." she said, smiling at him, "I like you too. Love even."

Again he felt his heart explode and his stomach burst into flames. "Y-You… Love me?" he said idiotically. All she could do was nod and kiss him, a wild, hard, sexy kiss.

"…_Then, 'it' happened…"_

He started kissing back, nipping her bottom lip for entrance, she let him enter. He explored her entire hot mouth, savoring, memorizing every detail of it, all while trying to disconnect the clasps of her bra. And he has succeeded. He let his hands explore her torso, from her flawless curves to her delectable chest. But her hands remained gripped to his muscular arms, trying to hold on to her sanity.

He lowered his kisses down to her neck, she moaned at the sheer pleasure of it. "S-Sasuke…" she whispered. He put Sakura on her lap, rubbing his hands on her smooth thighs. Then her put his lips to her ear, "I'll take good care of you," he breathed removing her shorts. This made her yell even more… Lucky for them, Ino put their tent on the far side of the beach, where surely no one could hear them.

"Not fair Sasuke," she said, pinning him to the ground, "You don't have your pants off yet."

"Hmph, all you had to do was ask." and he did as said, Sakura looked, and was pleased. Sasuke suddenly gripped her shoulders and turned the tables, not he was on top. One last time, he kissed her with such great force, that it might have bruised her lips. Sakura squirmed, entangling her legs with his. "We… should… stop…" Sasuke said in between kisses, "Someone… might… see…"

For a second, Sakura turned her head, allowing Sasuke to nibble on her neck. She looked at the tent's closed entrance… Surely no one would be able to see.

She turned back to Sasuke, who was now kissing her chest. She kissed the top of his head, because it was the closest thing to her, "I don't want to stop." she whispered, "And neither do you." And at that moment, "it" happened. He entered her, and a loud moan escaped her mouth, but was silenced immediately by Sasuke's red lips. She felt something rip inside her. The pain was unbearable, but the pleasure overcame the pain. "F-Faster!" she commanded.

Sasuke was more than happy to do so… He went faster, he pushed and pulled, over and over. Sakura couldn't contain herself anymore, if it weren't for Sasuke's lips, she would have screamed a long time ago.

"…_And we were in love."_

"I… love… you… Sa… kura…" he breathed. This made her smile, and kiss him more furiously. But Sasuke forced her to stop squirming. "Neh… Sasuke?"

"You know sweetie, if you keep moving like this, the tent's gonna collapse on us." he said, before slamming right back down on her. This caused Sakura to moan loudly. The eruption could have possibly been heard outside.

---Meanwhile---

"N-Neji?" said TenTen, waking up. "Did you hear that?"

Neji opened his tired eyes. "Hear what TenTen?"

Sakura screamed again. "That!" she said.

"Oh, it's probably Sakura and Sasuke." he said, closing his eyes again.

"Really?!" she said, looking at Neji.

"Why? You want some too..?" he asked sitting up, a scheming look on his face.

"Bring it on, Hyuuga…"

---Back with Sasuke and Sakura---

The two released each other, both tired and panting. "I love you too, Sasuke." said Sakura, kissing him sweetly on the cheek.

"This means we're boyfriend and girlfriend now, right?" Asked Sasuke, holding her close, inhaling her sweet scent.

"Of course," she said, "I love you."

"But I love you even more," said Sasuke. "I hate to be a killjoy, but we have to put our clothes on."

"Aww! But why?" Sakura asked, moving her hand up and down Sasuke's perfect chest.

"It's almost dawn." he replied, putting is pants back on. "We have an early start home, remember?"

"Fine." whined Sakura as she started to put her underwear back on, still smiling.

---Morning, 5:49---

"Okay everybody! Let's get going! Konoha is not going to come to us you know!" said Ino, "Come on let's go!"

"Cant we stay just one more day?" said Kiba.

"No, we cant. The Hokage only gave us the weekend off remember?" she replied.

Suddenly a short-haired guy, in a t-shirt and red board shorts with sunburns all over him appeared. Only Naruto was able to recognize him. "Sai?" he said.

Everyone's heads turned. Was it really Sai? His usually pale and perfect skin became dark and sunburned. "What happened to you?" said Sakura.

"Staying on an exposed cliff and drawing the sun. Not my best idea." he replied, still smiling.

"Well, let's get going then!" said Ino.

"Ino, did you make sure you packed everything?" said Shikamaru.

"Yes sir."

"Can you wear your rubber shoes instead of sandals, Ino? Your feet are gonna hurt you know!"

"Aww come on! My feet will hurt if they want to!"

"Break it up!" said Chouji.

"Come on angel, get on my back, I know how much you hate walking." said Neji, helping TenTen get on his back.

"Thanks babe."

"Hinata-chan!" said Naruto.

"W-What is it?" she replied shyly.

"Let's walk together, okay?" he said.

"Sure…" she smiled.

Sakura looked at them, perplexed. "They're together?!" she asked.

"YES WE ARE!" said Naruto. Hinata blushed behind him.

"Looks like we share an anniversary, don't we Sasuke?" she said.

Sasuke looked at Sakura with loving eyes. "Do you want me to carry your bag for you?" he asked.

"Sure. Thanks." replied as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

TenTen, who was on Neji's back, approached her. "Wow Sakura, how'd you get him to do that?" she asked, clinging to Neji's neck.

"You know TenTen, there's not one person on this planet that cannot be changed by a night in bed!"

---**FIN---**

**Author's note: Well there you have it! It took me only two days to finish this one. Since I really love the NejiTen pairing, I decided I should just mix it in. XD! I know I'm not that good, at all… But this is my first rated M fic, so… well review please… PLEASE!!! **

**A thousand cookies for all those who read it completely.**

**An extra thousand if you liked it. **

**An extra 500 if you're gonna review.**

**A thousand kunais flying at those who don't like it! Just kidding…**

**200 cookies for those who started reading it but got too lazy to finish the whole thing.**

**100 cookies for those who accidentally clicked on it and an extra 300 if you read it.**

**Hugs and CookIes for everyone!!!**

**JOIN ME IN MY QUEST TO GET NEJI MORE AIRTIME!!! BWAHAHAHA!!!**


End file.
